vibin' out
by Val-Creative
Summary: Dustin goes to his Mom Friend and his Cool Aunt Friend about realizing he likes boys. A nice, deep conversation. That may or may not involve weed and an abandoned rooftop behind the mall.


**.**

**.**

"Oh, jesus…"

Dustin has been trying to contact Steve all morning. He visits the newly reconstructed mall, figuring Steve has been working, only to find a pimple-faced newbie behind the counter of _Scoops Ahoy!_ and droning out that both Robin and Steve are on break. On the rooftop of the loading bay — where he remembers the stakeout — Dustin finds them kicking pebbles and smoking, cackling like children.

"What, _Dad_?" Steve barks, irritated when the other boy marches over. "It's a little weed break. Calm down."

Dustin rips the joint out of Steve's mouth, holding it aloft. "This is important," he declares, frowning. Steve takes the hint, raising both of his eyebrows. Robin gently urges her weed out from Dustin's fingers, and they all go sit by the concrete ledge.

"What's the freakin' emergency—?"

"—_I like boys_," Dustin blurts out, reddening and mentally scolding himself. Fuck.

Steve blows air noisily through his lips, eyes widening comically.

"Wow. Right out of the gate, huh?"

"Steve—" Robin complains, hitting his knee.

"I know, I know." Dustin puts up his hands, crestfallen. "It's weird."

"It's weird_ to me_ considering I don't like boys."

He stares in complete astonishment at Robin who smirks, taking a puff of the joint.

"Yeah, Robin's into girls," Steve comments. "Only girls."

"_Shit_."

"Her girlfriend is one of those punk-goth screwballs. Kinda mean."

Robin hits him again, glaring. "Kali is the nicest person I've ever met, dingus—and stop gossiping about my fucking love life—"

Steve blocks her next punch, yelling, "Hey! Language!"

"_Shut up, Steve_!" Dustin and Robin yelling back in unison.

A loud, mocking yell escapes Steve's lips. Once he's calmed down, having a little more weed, Steve gives a sigh.

"What about Suzie?"

"I'm not talking about Suzie—I'm talking about my _feelings_. About _boys_. That I _like_."

"Alright, alright," Steve interrupts, and Dustin appreciates him talking to him on his level. Telling his mom last night was met with awkward, nervous silence. He hasn't been able to look her in the eye since breakfast. She wasn't mad, just… confused. "It's not a big deal. When you grow up, you're gonna have feelings you can't explain and kiss a lot of people—"

"—didn't I see you making out with _Jonathan Byers_ behind the bleachers? Last year?" Robin speaks up, her expression brightening. Steve chokes out an unintelligible sound, pretending to roll his eyes. "Weren't you also dating _Nancy Wheeler_?"

"Y-yeah, and she was dating him." Steve's lips flatten together. "And… I guess technically I was too."

"_Shit_," Robin and Dustin mumble in unison.

"In all seriousness, Henderson. Nothing's wrong with you. You liking boys and girls is just a normal thing. Adults are gonna tell you that it's wrong and your head is messed up, but it's not."

Dustin nods solemnly, and they whirl around to Robin sniffling and rubbing the heel of her palm under her eye stubbornly.

"What's up?"

"God, that was…" she pauses, forcing a hiccup-laugh, and Dustin can see Robin's actually beginning to cry. "I _wish_ I had known you guys before this… back when I told my parents I _was_… because they _didn't_…"

"Awh, you big baby," Steve teases, one-arm hugging her to him.

He makes a bloop! popping sound with his mouth, pinching the tip of her nose. Robin laughs harder, grabbing his sailor's hat and attempting to tug it down over his eyes. Dustin grins, standing and hugging them both. This is a lot better than how breakfast turned out. Perhaps his mom just needs time.

"_Geddoff_…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Stranger Things isn't mine. Requested by allurfavesaretrans (AO3): "dustin/robin/steve deep convo where they Come Out to each other or like... discuss this stuff. like dustin realizes that boys? kinda cool so he goes to his Mom Friend and Cool Aunt Friend to talk to them and they have a sweet feelings jam. preferably w/ implied stoncy and kali/robin." I usually am like meh with long prompts but dude this was brilliant! Thank you! I hope everyone else likes it too! Any comments welcomed!_

____________((Want a request for Stranger Things? I'm doing 100-5_00 word drabbles of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship and prompt. Please do not ask for anything with Billy Hargrove. Thank you. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))___________


End file.
